


And this is the world as I see it now

by bitheflowers



Series: Berena appreciation week 2018 [5]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Little bit of Fluff, Little bit of smut, overall idiots in love enjoying life in Nairobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitheflowers/pseuds/bitheflowers
Summary: A snapshot of Serena visiting her girlfriend in Nairobi for a couple of weeks. They're still as in love with each other as they were in Holby and they know that this is for eternity.





	And this is the world as I see it now

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically just berena being domestic but also a little sexy because that's just how they are. I hope you enjoy it and as always feel free to leave me some feedback! 
> 
> Prompt is "Nairobi"

The streets are packed with people, noise, smells and colour all invading Serena and Bernie’s senses at once. It’s busy but by now they are both used to it, having spend the last month together in Nairobi. The atmosphere at the market especially has quickly become one of their favourite things. They stroll past food stands and stalls with clothes, jewellery, produce and much more. Serena still doesn’t like the fact that she can’t hold Bernie’s hand while doing this, Nairobi not as openminded as Holby. They still enjoy these moments together nonetheless as they point out fresh vegetables they can use to make dinner tonight. 

Serena falls behind a bit when she spots a woman selling an array of brightly coloured scarves. She gives in and buys a red one with a busy pattern for herself and a more neutral toned dark blue one for Bernie. Once she’s paid for the items, she resumes her path, looking for Bernie in front of her. Her blonde curls stand out in the crowd here and Serena has to stop herself from reaching out and resting her hand low on Bernie’s back as she catches up with her.

“Did you get everything for dinner?” she asks her, her hands already busy taking some of the bags from Bernie. 

“I did, on my own since you abandoned me,” her tone is playful and Serena can tell she is just joking around, the smirk on her lips enough proof of that. “Where did you get off to hmm?” 

“I got you a present, you’ll see when we get home.” She knows she could tell her right now, the scarf really is no big deal but still she likes to keep the air of mystery for a bit. She catches Bernie’s eye and winks at her, walking just a bit faster as she leaves a smirking Bernie behind, swinging her hips a little more for good measure.

The walk to their apartment is fairly short and soon they are both in the kitchen, putting away all their groceries. They got all the ingredients for a stir fry packed with vegetables and they work silently alongside each other, as they do in surgery, chopping up carrots, peppers and potatoes. Bernie has poured them both a glass of wine and she can’t help planting a soft kiss on Serena’s cheek whenever she passes her to get something from the cupboard or toss something into the bin. 

“So what did you get me earlier?” The question comes out of nowhere once everything is cooking away and Serena laughs. She had completely forgotten about the scarves, the two items still stuffed into her handbag in the hallway. She gets up wordlessly, presses a quick kiss to Bernie’s lips as she moves through the apartment to retrieve the scarves from her bag. When she walks back into the kitchen, Bernie has set the table and is serving their dinner, Serena’s footsteps making her look up. 

“It’s nothing really, I saw them and I just thought they looked really pretty but you probably don’t really ca-“ She rambles and rambles, feeling silly now to have made Bernie wait for such a small thing.

“I got us scarves?” Her voice is high and filled with doubt and Bernie thinks this might be one of the cutest sides of Serena. She loves the way her lover gets so shy sometimes. Serena hands over a beautiful, soft scarf and Bernie smiles widely. 

“It’s beautiful, thank you.” She leans in to kiss her, runs her fingers through her greying hair before pulling back. Still, Serena looks a bit unsure for some reason. Bernie eyes her suspiciously but says nothing as she motions towards the table, sitting down at one side and urging Serena to take a seat too so they can eat. Serena knows that the blonde can see right through her and so with a great sigh she speaks up again.

“It’s just silly of me really, you don’t even wear scarves that often, it’s not your style.” She sounds so sad it tugs at Bernie’s heartstrings. She eyes up the piece of fabric again, holds it and tugs at it experimentally. Her eyes narrow and darken and Serena can tell she’s got something in mind.

“I will wear it! And even if I don’t, I reckon we can find some use for it.” Her voice is sultry and low, filled with a need that makes Serena’s toes curl. Her hunger for food is quickly subsiding as her hunger for the woman in front of her surges. The insecurity from earlier is quickly forgotten as her mind fills with images of Bernie tied up with that soft fabric around her limbs. She puts down her cutlery, not interested in eating their dinner anymore for now, instead getting up to take the scarves from Bernie’s hands. Bernie moves her chair back when Serena closes the distance between them, allowing the brunette to straddle her lap. 

“I’m not hungry anymore” Serena whispers against Bernie’s lips, her tongue flicking out to tease the other woman. They kiss properly then, Bernie’s hands grabbing Serena’s hips possessively and pulling her closer. She groans as Serena pulls back with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. The brunette gets up, walking slowly across the room her eyes still focussed on Bernie. With one quick come hither motion from Serena’s index finger Bernie is on her feet, following her lover down the hallway and into their bedroom. 

Serena’s stance is so casual and effortless it makes Bernie’s knees weak. She takes her time laying down both scarves on the bed before turning back to Bernie. Her pupils are so dilated her eyes seem black and her voice is laced with undisguised want as she speaks.

“I think we can use both actually, darling, now that I think of it. Would you like that hmm?” By now Bernie can’t help but move into Serena’s personal space, her body gravitating towards her of its own accord. She feels Serena’s breath on her neck as the woman slowly circles around her, as if to take Bernie in inch by inch. Soft lips trace the shell of her ear and then that sensual voice is back. 

“I’m gonna blindfold you and then I’m gonna take care of you. Does that sound good?” Bernie swallows hard and can only nod, her breath taken away by the show Serena is putting on. Her mind is racing, Serena’s hands slowly starting to move all over her body, unbuttoning her blouse and undoing the button of her trousers until Bernie stands before her in nothing but her lace knickers and a bralette.

She breaths in deeply, manages to find some composure and then asks Serena the question she already knows the answer to. “What about the other scarf?”

The low chuckle that Serena lets out in response makes Bernie shiver. Serena licks her lips, grazes her teeth over her bottom lip slowly. The look in her eyes is positively feral as she grabs one of the scarves. Soon she is back behind Bernie, asking for permission before she covers the blonde’s eyes with the piece of fabric, tying it behind her head. Gentle fingers trace over Bernie’s shoulder blades, down until they undo the clasp of her bralette, allowing her to shrug it off. 

Serena doesn’t speak, instead she gently leads Bernie towards the bed, helping her settle down until she is lying back comfortably, Serena hovering over her with her own red scarf in hand. She grabs hold of Bernie’s wrists, forcing them up above her head and towards the headboard to tie her wrists to it. It teases a whimper out of the blonde, her back arching off the bed in anticipation. The feeling of giving herself over to Serena like this is intoxicating, her entire body filled with such desire.

“Okay?” Serena inquires once the scarf is firmly in place. Bernie nods eagerly and Serena leans down to kiss her slowly. “God you look good like this.” Serena practically hisses and Bernie presses her thighs together in response, the liquid heat between her legs already nearly unbearable.

The kiss deepens quickly, Serena’s hips already rotating slightly against Bernie’s. She pulls back eventually, enjoying the way Bernie leans up as if to chase her lips, desperate for more, her hips searching more friction to no avail. Serena shuffles down a little, making sure not to touch Bernie where she wants it most just yet. 

The blonde moans loudly as Serena kisses her way down her neck, her teeth teasing the tendons of her throat and down over her collarbone. She takes her time placing open mouthed kisses down Bernie’s chest and stomach until she reaches the lace of her knickers. 

“Off?” she teases and Bernie lets out a breathless yes right away. She can feel Serena smirk against her abdomen and then her fingers are under the hem of her knickers, pulling the lace down her legs. Once they’re off, she settles down between Bernie’s thighs, humming at the scent filling nostrils. The first touch of her tongue has the blonde gasping and Serena holds her hips down firmly. 

The last thing Bernie registers is Serena mumbling “Good girl” into her and then all conscious thought leaves her head as the woman between her thighs sets to work earnestly, pushing her towards and over the edge again and again. 

Serena’s jaw feels cramped by the time she crawls up to meet her lover’s lips again. They kiss leisurely, Bernie’s satisfied smile obvious against Serena’s lips. Bernie has no idea how many times she’s come by the time Serena unties her wrists and takes off the blindfold, but her limbs feel heavy and her whole body seems a bit numb. A series of chuckles claw their way up her throat, escaping in honks that make her shoulders shake. 

“What’s so funny?” Serena asks her in a teasing tone, placing soft kisses on the other woman’s cheek. Bernie doesn’t answer, instead she rolls them over until she is on top of the brunette, her thigh pressed between the woman’s legs, earning her a loud groan. They’re still laughing between kisses as they move against each other. Soon the sound of Serena’s whimpers takes over and Bernie collapses on top of her as they both fall over the edge.

***

Serena comes to a while later, she reckons she must’ve dozed off because the bed is cold and empty now. Through the sliding doors on the other end of the room, she sees Bernie standing on the balcony, her robe wrapped tightly around her body. Serena puts on her own dressing gown and heads outside too. 

“You disappeared,” her voice is still a little raspy and she touches a reassuring hand to the other woman’s shoulder as she comes to stand next to her, both of them leaning on the railing. The sun is setting in the distance and the view is truly mesmerising. She knows Bernie likes to enjoy the peace and quiet of the outside while Serena regains some of her energy in bed. Countless times she found Bernie sitting out on her patio at night, smoking after hours of sex, while Serena took a nap upstairs. Suddenly the thought that Bernie might want to do just that now too hits Serena hard, her worries rising again at the thought of her lover’s unhealthy habit. 

“Did you- were you gonna smoke?” Serena sounds so vulnerable and soft it makes Bernie’s heart ache. She knows Serena doesn’t like her smoking. She had told her as much so many times, had made it clear that even though the image apparently was very attractive it wasn’t worth the risk. 

“I quit. I promise, no more smoking.” She can sense Serena’s relief in an instant, her shoulders dropping and a quiet sigh leaving her mouth.

“I love you, Bernie.” The words still make Bernie’s heart soar. Her hand reaches out to cover Serena’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. They can only afford small signs of affection out in the open like this here, but it’s better than nothing, the balcony being high up enough to give them a little bit of privacy at least.

“I love you too. So much.” A comfortable silence settles between them and Bernie thinks that is the end of the conversation. Serena breaks the silence again though, her voice merely above a whisper.

“For eternity?” she questions, making Bernie laugh a little. That promise comes back time and time again ever since she made it in the hospital that day. She had meant it then and she still means it now, knows she’ll always mean it.

“Yes, Serena, for eternity.” Bernie glances over at her partner with a smile on her face, then turns back to look at the pink and orange sky.

“Marry me?” Serena blurts out. The words leave her mouth so quickly she takes herself by surprise. Bernie’s head turns towards her at lightning speed and for a split second Serena thinks she rather looks like a deer in headlights. She’s about to apologise, laugh it off and blame it on being tired but then she sees Bernie’s big dark eyes softening. 

“Are you serious?” Bernie brings out so tenderly. Serena considers it for a moment, she had just said it on a whim but it is something that has crossed her mind before. She knows she wants to spend the rest of her life with Bernie, can’t see herself ever loving anyone the way she loves her. Yes, she figures, yes she is serious. That is what she tells Bernie, nodding and smiling at her as happiness spreads through her body.

“Yes, God yes, absolutely, I’ll marry you.” Bernie’s own smile is blinding and in that moment consequences be damned, Bernie wraps her arms around Serena’s shoulders, hugging her as tightly as humanly possible. She presses her lips against her lover’s, fiancée’s, cheek urgently, needing to at least kiss her somehow. Serena’s own arms wrap around the other woman’s waist, holding her close as they stand on their balcony, basking in the warm glow of the setting sun and the overwhelming sense of joy rushing through both of them.


End file.
